Blind Date
by RubyLipz
Summary: "I'm not your blind date but you came over and I was eating alone so I went with it and now you're calling me by a different name" AU -or- Kara mistakes Lena for her blind date


Lena was sitting alone. She twirled the neck of the wine glass in her left hand, her phone in her right as she responded to work emails. Jess kicked her out of the office almost an hour ago, going on about how she shouldn't be working on her birthday and she deserved one day off for herself. Problem is Lena always had days to herself. Her days were always "her" days if she didn't have anyone to share them with. She looked down at the red rose on the table before her, Jess' gift to her, and let herself smile slightly. Jess was a good assistant, she meant well, and she seemed to care when no one else did.

So that's why she listened and came here to this restaurant when she really wanted to finish responding to her emails and get a head start on tomorrow's project. The place wasn't the fanciest she's been, but she wasn't about to go to one of the high-class places she frequented when she didn't have a date. It was nice enough: low lighting, decent wine selection, and she got a small booth in the back so no one would bother her. Her plan was to come out, grab a quick bite, and then finish work at home.

She was so focused on her phone that she hadn't noticed the woman walk up to her booth. There was a small tap on her shoulder then, and she was slightly annoyed that anyone would interrupt her when she purposely picked this booth to avoid being bothered. She turned to look up quickly, an annoyed "Can I help you?" on the tip of her tongue, when she came face-to-face with a literal angel, the words dying before they formed. Her jaw went slack as she took in the stunning being before her.

The woman had the bluest eyes Lena had ever seen, even under the minimal lighting of the place and the black rimmed glasses she wore. Her hair fell in soft golden waves, across the shoulders of her beige jacket and blue top. She had a pair of black pants that hugged her hips and a nice pair of boots to match. She looked dressed up, yet still casual, and it suddenly made Lena feel self-conscious about the tight fitting black dress and tight ponytail she wore.

"It was supposed to be yellow," the woman said, pointing at the flower on the table.

"I-I'm sorry?" Lena asked in confusion, looking down at the flower and back up to meet the woman's eyes.

"Yeah, Maggie said you would be here with a yellow rose, that one's red." There was a teasing in her voice, like there was a joke she was supposed to be getting.

"Maggie?" Lena questioned again, not at all comprehending what was happening. "Who- Who are you?"

"Sorry, I guess I forgot to introduce myself," she smiled, sitting down the opposite end of the booth, resting her bag beside her. "I'm Kara, your blind date. You must be Elliot."

Kara reached her hand across the booth to shake Lena's. Lena hesitated a moment, trying desperately to think of a way to explain she was in fact not this woman's "blind date". But as she thought about it, whoever this Elliot was, they weren't here. There was no other person sitting alone, nor anyone with a yellow rose- or any rose at that- just her. Which would explain why Kara must have assumed she was this "Elliot" person who just got the color of the rose wrong. And it's not like Lena had anything super important planned, and who was she to pass up eating dinner with a gorgeous woman on her birthday, when the alternative was to spend the night alone. Besides, it would only be for tonight, and then they would never need cross paths again. Before she could stop herself, she reached her hand to shake Kara's.

"It's lovely to meet you, Kara," Lena gave her best smile.

Kara beamed back at her, and Lena felt her heart physically skip at the sight. This might end up being her best birthday yet.

They were working on their shared appetizer in silence. Kara was going on about Maggie and her sister Alex, who was also dating Maggie, and how amazing they were until their food arrived. It was heartwarming to hear Kara talk so fondly of the people she cared for. So much different than the men she had to do "business" with. They always insisted the restaurants they suggested were quiet places "good for talking about serious business affairs", but really they just wanted to wine and dine her in hopes of getting a nice lay and maybe a closed business deal as a bonus. They would always drown out the night talking about the cars they owned and the amount of money they had, trying fruitlessly to flirt, never once caring what she wanted to talk about or who she was.

But Kara wasn't anything like them. She seemed kind and not at all full of herself like they were. They talked and actually got a chance to enjoy the food. In Kara's case really enjoy the food. She watched the woman scarf down half the plate (so maybe sharing wasn't the best approach) and it made Lena giggle, breaking the silence.

"What?" Kara looked up, cheeks full of crushed chips like a hamster. It was absolutely endearing, and Lena let herself laugh again. "What's so funny?" A crinkle formed between her brow, and Lena wondered how someone could honestly be so beautiful and downright cute.

"You know there's more food coming, right? This is just the appetizer," Lena teased, taking a chip and breaking it into a smaller piece before putting it in her mouth.

"Yeah, well, I have an appetite," Kara quipped back, making Lena laugh more, Kara laughing with her. It surprised Lena how easily the sound passed her lips. She had known this woman all of twenty minutes and already she was laughing more genuinely than she had in her twenty-four years. The laughter died down, followed by a pause of silence. Kara looked down, twiddling her thumbs as it looked as she was contemplating something.

"Look, Elliot, before we move further I think I have to say something."

Lena took a deep breath and held it. Here it came, the rejection. Only twenty minutes and already this woman couldn't stand to be near her anymore. Even without knowing her true identity this woman couldn't stand to be near a Luthor.

"Please don't take this the wrong way, but I kinda, sorta, thought you were going to be a man?" And as soon as Kara said it, her eyes went wide. "Not that I care that you're a woman! I actually don't care what gender you are! It was just I heard 'Elliot' and assumed, and maybe I really shouldn't have assumed because really 'Elliot' can be any person's name, and I'm not at all upset because I'm having a good time so far and you're gorgeous, and….. I'm rambling aren't I?"

Kara looked down, twiddling her thumbs, face red from embarrassment. It took Lena a moment to process what Kara had just said. Kara didn't want to leave? She was actually having a good time?

"You think I'm gorgeous?" And damn it, she accidentally said that last part out loud. Kara's head snapped back up, turning an even darker shade of red (if that was possible).

"Y-Yeah? I mean, who wouldn't? Look at you!" She used her hand to draw in the air the expanse of Lena's body, down and then back up again, and it didn't make Lena feel scrutinized like it normally did. It didn't make her feel like a piece of meat like it did when the men would trace her body with their eyes, taking her in like she belonged to them. She felt genuinely flattered by the compliment, and it made her blush slightly.

"Well you're pretty lovely yourself." And god could she be anymore lame? Kara didn't seem to mind, and in fact she smiled that bright smile again that made Lena weak at her knees. It's a good thing they were already sitting or Lena would've had to find a chair.

"I guess, I just wasn't expecting you," Kara said before she went back to eating the other half of the plate.

"I wasn't expecting you, either," Lena whispered to herself.

"So, Maggie told me you own a small business?" Kara asked as she forked a hearty piece of lasagna in her mouth.

Lena cleared her throat (the coincidence not lost on her), using her cloth napkin to wipe the corners of her mouth. "I wouldn't exactly call it small, but yes, I do own a business."

"What kind of business?"

Lena raked her mind for an honest answer that wasn't too informative. She was afraid if she gave too much that Kara might catch on who she was and decided she wasn't enjoying the date anymore.

"I guess you can say I'm in the business of helping people. It wasn't always what we were doing, but I realized I didn't want to head in that direction and wanted to make a change. Now I put all my energy in figuring out how to better people's lives. I know it sounds silly, but," Lena took a breath before she continued. "I've always wanted people to feel something good when they heard my name. When they talked about me, it wouldn't be harsh or conniving, but because of the good that I put into people's lives." Lena stopped herself then, feeling ridiculous for revealing her deepest desire.

Kara was watching her closely, taking in what she had said. Somehow Lena didn't feel any pressure under the weight of the look. Those incredibly blue eyes were soft, free of any judgement, and it made Lena feel light.

"That's amazing. I think it's wonderful that you want so badly to help people. It's a great trait that few seem to have these days. And you know, I'm kinda in the business of helping people myself. Maybe we could work together in the future?" Kara teased lightly, shoveling another forkful of lasagna in her mouth. Lena knew the last part was a joke, but the possibility of working with Kara, to be able to see her beyond tonight, it sounded too good to be true. She would have to let Kara know who she was eventually. This woman was too kind and too smart to continue to be lied to, but Lena planned to make the most of it while she could.

A spot of sauce stuck to the corner of Kara's mouth, and without really thinking about it, Lena leaned forward and gently reaching over the booth to wipe the spot away with her thumb. Kara froze, sucking in air as their eyes locked for a moment. Kara's eyes darted down to Lena's lips, and then back up to her eyes so quickly Lena thought she imagined it. Lena pulled back slowly, bringing her sauce covered thumb to her mouth, cleaning it, before wiping the rest on her napkin. Kara sat there, mouth opened slightly, her eyes darker suddenly.

"Sorry." Lena blushed. "You had something on your..." She looked back down, slurping a small spoonful of her soup carefully. She let her eyes drift back up to find Kara regarding her.

"You're staring," Lena squeaked, cursing her voice and herself for not being the confident, suave persona she tried to hide behind. She was usually so good at acting poised and assertive, but Kara was breaking through all of that and it shook Lena to the core. Kara was more than just a pretty face, she was genuine and humble.

"You're nice to stare at," Kara shrugged as if that wasn't the smoothest line ever. Was this woman even real? As if some higher being heard Lena and took her thoughts as a challenge, Kara started to shrug off her jacket to reveal the blue top she wore underneath. It was sleeveless and Lena felt her heart stop as she looked at the toned muscles of Kara's arms. Her mouth went dry as she thought of the things Kara could do to her. Lifting her up easily, pinning her against a wall, and using strong hands to thrust and hold her as she came undone. Lena didn't know what she did to deserve this, but Kara was utterly and completely-

"Lovely."

"What was that?" Kara smirked knowingly at Lena.

Lena found herself scrambling for words to save herself from the slip, "Your top! Your top is lovely."

Nice save, Lena. She probably thinks you're an idiot.

"Thank you! I got it because it showed off my arms." And god save her because Kara was flexing and Lena had to grab for her glass of water to calm herself. Clearly it wasn't working because she accidentally spilled some of it down her cheek and into her lap. Shit. Shit. Shit! Really smooth, Lena!

"Excuse me, I um, I have to go to the ladies room." And then Lena was scurrying off before the throbbing between her legs became unbearable.

Once Lena dried her lap off with the bathroom's hand-dryer (and a good 5 minute pep talk about how she was a grown woman who could handle herself around pretty girls), she started to make her way back to the table, sitting down to see two slices of cake placed neatly in the center of them both and Kara beaming that smile at her again.

"I hope you don't mind, but I ordered us dessert! I got us the strawberry shortcake because you don't seem like much of a chocolate girl, am I right?"

"You would be correct. It's actually one of my favorites." And Lena couldn't help but chuckle at the irony that this woman whom she only met tonight knew more about her than her own family ever tried.

She took her fork, bringing a morsel to her mouth and humming in satisfaction. It was delicious, and she couldn't remember the last time she let herself indulge on a piece of cake, or any sweets really. Lena found herself so happy that an actual tear formed at the corner of her eye. She tried to blink it away quickly, but Kara already saw.

"What is it?" Concern etched on Kara's face.

"Nothing. It's nothing," Lena tried to shrug off, taking another bite. Kara wasn't buying it, though, and Lena cursed her damned eyes for betraying her.

"Well, it's just that…" she trailed off, taking a breath before allowing herself this honesty. "It's just, today's my birthday and I wasn't really expecting it to be anything fancy or memorable. But here you are with cake and nice company and a lovely evening and-"

"Wait! Today's your birthday!? And you're just now mentioning it!?" The shock and disappointment in Kara's voice made Lena feel oddly guilty, and the adorable pout Kara was giving along with the crinkle in her brow made her feel like she just ran over someone's new puppy.

"I'm sorry? Normally my birthday's aren't a very big deal. I never do anything for it and so I've taken accustomed to treating it like any other day."

"Well that just won't do!"

And suddenly Kara was gathering her things and standing to her feet. She took Lena by the arm, coaxing her to stand and follow her out the door. Lena hurried to grab a hundred dollar bill and threw it on the table (it should be more that enough to cover the meal) before Kara could whisk her away.

They'd taken a cab to a part of town Lena had never been before. Before they almost reached their destination, Kara took out the cloth napkin from her bag(which she apparently had taken from the restaurant) and tied it around Lena's eyes.

"Is this the part where you abduct me?" Lena teased.

"It's not abducting of you want to come with me, is it?" Kara laughed in Lena's ear, her breath hot against Lena's skin causing the hair on her neck to raise. And Lena was blushing because, yes, she very much wanted to come with Kara, but she couldn't tell Kara that.

She felt the taxi roll to a stop, and Kara took her hand to help her out the back. Kara paid the driver, and it quickly drove away, leaving them on the sidewalk. Kara stood behind Lena, her warm hands on both sides of Lena's waist, and started to carefully guide her into a walk.

"You're going to love this," Kara whispered into Lena's neck, squeezing her hips gently.

They took a few more steps before Kara halted her walking, pulling Lena back slightly so that her back was flush against her stomach. Lena could feel soft breast against her, and she stopped herself from audibly groaning.

Kara's hands slowly trailed up Lena's body, from her waist, smoothing over her arms, fingernails scraping the base of her neck under her ponytail, until Kara reached the knot of the napkin-blindfold. She felt the knot untying, but Kara still held the cloth in place, bringing her lips to the cusp of Lena's ear, her arms wrapping around her wait once again.

"I stumbled across this place a few days ago. They had a small festival and hadn't cleaned everything up yet," Kara explained.

And then Kara started singing quietly to Lena, just for her to hear, and Lena felt herself wanting to burst with emotion.

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you." Kara took off the blindfold to reveal a park with dozens of trees wrapped in soft white lights. The lights hugged and climbed up the bark of the trees, wrapping delicately around small branches, the light bouncing off the leaves in different directions, and hung back down to make the trees look like they were weeping. It took Lena's breathe away.

"Happy birthday, dear-"

"Lena.."

She turned in Kara's arms then to face her, swallowing thickly as fear rose up her throat.

"My name is Lena. I'm so sorry. I'm- I'm not Elliot. I'm not the person you were supposed to be with."

Lena tried to move, tried to walk away from the anger and rejection she was sure to face. Instead, Kara's hands gripped her tighter, keeping her in place. They locked eyes, blue searching green. Lena could count the minutes ticking in her head. Each heartbeat hard and prominent. Kara kept staring, and Lena imagined the worst. Maybe Kara would yell at her for her lies and betrayal. Maybe she'd just push Lena and walk away, leaving her alone in the beauty of the lights- glowing, delicate, painful. Tears were threatening to well up behind Lena's eyes the longer they stood. She broke the gaze, shutting her eyes and letting her head hang.

"I know."

Lena's head snapped back up.

"You… know?" was all Lena managed to choke out. "How?"

Kara smiled sweetly again, tilting her head to the side and lifting her shoulder in an "aw shucks" motion.

"I didn't know your name, but when you were in the bathroom the real Elliot walked into the restaurant holding a yellow rose and a box of heart chocolates. I was right, by the way, Elliot is a man." She laughed. "I kinda, sorta, called the waiter over to block myself from his view. He was a good looking man, but.."

Kara pulled Lena in closer, letting her hand trace up Lena's arm and snake around her neck. She scratched the base of Lena's neck lightly, and Lena's eyes closed, humming in satisfaction. She opened her eyes and regarded Kara. The lights illuminating behind her head, making the strands glow and form a halo. Lena felt Kara's hand pull her neck in closer, Kara's lips so close she could almost taste her.

"..but he isn't nearly as lovely as you."

Kara kissed her.

Kara _kissed_ her, the most delicate of touches, lips brushing, nails scraping, and Lena felt fireworks burst inside her. She moaned into Kara's mouth, snaking both arms around Kara's neck, pulling her in impossibly close. Kara nipped at her bottom lip, and Lena shuttered at the feeling. The kissed until they both ran out of air. Kara pulled away, resting her forehead against Lena's and laughed softly.

"Absolutely lovely."


End file.
